Expansion character
Super Smash Flash 2 will feature downloadable characters, known as expansions. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. If you wish to make your own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. Pending Characters None of the characters on this list have been confirmed by Cleod9. Mario Universe *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Bowser Jr. Sonic Universe *Metal Sonic *Hyper Sonic *Super Sonic *Charmy Bee *Amy Rose *Big The Cat Kirby Universe *Iroo *Max Flexer *King Dedede *Chef Kawasaki *Chief Bookums Pink Panther Universe *Pink Panther Beavis and Butt-head Universe *Beavis *Butt-head Pac-man Universe *Pac-man *Ms. Pac-man *Blinky Mighty Mouse Universe *Mighty Mouse Total Drama Island Universe *Geoff(TDI) *Duncan(TDI) *Mr. Coconut(TDI) *Chef Hatchet(TDI) *Beth(TDI) *Justin(TDI) *DJ(TDI) *Bridgette(TDI) *Eva(TDI) *Eva 2nd(TDI) *Izzy(TDI) *Izzy 2nd(TDI) *Trent(TDI) *Courtney(TDI) *Courtney 2nd(TDI) Fraggle Rock Universe *Mokey *Wembley *Gobo *Boober Garfield Universe *Garfield *John *Oty Leapster Universe *Leapfrog The Muppet Show Universe *Kermit *Miss Piggy *Gonzo *Fozzie *Bunsen *Beaker *Rowlf *Boppity *Swedish Chef *Gloat *Scooter *Animal *Dr. Teeth *Jim Henson Muppet *Frank Oz Muppet *Mnah-Mnah *The Snowths *Shakey Sanchez *Big Mama *Sweetums Neopets Universe *Squirchio *Aisha *Snorkle *Babaa *Xweetox *Ixi *Acara *Jubjub Pokemon Universe *Piplup *Pichu Bros. *Plusle & Minun *Lucario *Pokemon Trainer *Pokemon Trainer 2 *Pokemon Trainer 3 *Turtwig *Chimchar SPORE Universe *SPORE Wii Universe *Mii Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Universe *Bloo *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Mac *George Mucas *Jordan Miachles *Chewy *Jackie Knoes *Clumsy *Goo Goo Gaga *Cheese *Crackers *Terrence *Dutchess *Bloo Clones *Bloppy Pants Camp Lazlo Universe *Lazlo Chowder Universe *Chowder Flapjack Universe *Flapjack Ben 10 Universe *Ben 10 *Gwen Tennyson Crystal Castles Universe *Bentley Bear *Berthilda Scooby-Doo Universe *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Scrappy Doo Warioware Universe *Jimmy T. *Waluigi Ed,Ed & Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy SEGA Universe *Mighty The Armidillo Casper The Friendly Ghost Universe *Casper *Casper's Friends Animaniacs Universe *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner Ren and Stimpy Universe *Stimpy *Ren Rocko's Modern Life Universe *Rocko Marvel Comics Universe *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron Man *Wolverine *The Incredible Hulk *Venom *The Thing *Wonderwomen DC Comics Universe *Superman *Batman *The Joker Charlie Brown Universe *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Pigpen Powerpuff Girls Universe *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Cow and Chicken Universe *Cow *Chicken Johnny Bravo Universe *Johnny Bravo Johnny Test Universe *Johnny Test Metroid Universe *Dark Samus *Metroid *Ridley *Meta Ridley LEGO Universe *LEGO Batman *LEGO SpongeBob SquarePants *LEGO Darth Vader *LEGO Patrick *LEGO Luke Skywalker *LEGO Padme Amadala *LEGO Spiderman *LEGO Sandy Cheeks *LEGO Robin The Legend Of Zelda Universe *Toon Link *Ganondorf Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael *Donatello Fresh Prince of Bel Air Universe *Will Smith Family Matters Universe *Steve Urkel Underdog Universe *Underdog Rayman Universe *Rayman Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash Felix the Cat Universe *Felix the Cat SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Plankton *Mr. Krabs The Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner Cosmo & Wanda Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron Pac-Man Universe *Pac-man Ms. Pac-man The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible *Dash *Violet Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Sam Manson My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe *Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Megatron Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Padme Amidala *Jarjar Binks *Yoda *Watto *Jabba The Hut Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po Captain Underpants Universe *Captain Underpants Tak and the Power of Juju Universe *Tak The Mighty B! Universe *Bessie Higgenbottom Disney Universe *Mickey Mouse Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Marvin the Martian Back at the Barnyard Universe *Otis Rocky and Bullwinkle Universe *Rocky *Bullwinkle The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin Woody Woodpecker Universe *Woody Woodpecker Gumby Universe *Gumby Hanna Barbera Universe *Fred Flintstone *George Jetson *Yogi Bear Tom and Jerry Universe *Tom *Jerry Alvin & The Chipmunks Universe *Alvin *Simon *Theodore Homestar Runner Universe *Strong Bad Yin Yang Yo! Universe *Yin *Yang Dragonball Universe *Goku GT *Trunks Confirmed characters These characters have been featured on the SSF2 Dojo. *Sephiroth *Ike *NES mario *Roy Category:Expansion characters